swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon Master Talent Tree
You are skilled at wielding a variety of weapons and can wield choice weapons with deadly precision and force. Controlled Burst Your penalty when making an Autofire attack or using the Burst Fire feat is reduced to -2. In addition, if you Brace an Autofire-only weapon, you have no penalty on your attack roll. Exotic Weapon Mastery You are considered proficient with an Exotic Weapon, even if you don't possess the appropriate Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat. Greater Devastating Attack Prerequisites: 'Greater Weapon Focus' (Chosen Weapon), Devastating Attack (Chosen Weapon) Choose a single Exotic Weapon or weapon group with witch you're proficient. Whenever you make a successful attack against a target using the chosen Exotic Weapon or weapon from the chosen group, you treat your target's Damage Threshold as if it were 10 points lower when determining the results of your attack. This replaces the effects of the Devastating Attack Talent. Greater Penetrating Attack Prerequisites: 'Greater Weapon Focus' (Chosen Weapon), Penetrating Attack (Chosen Weapon) Choose a single Exotic Weapon or weapon group with which you're proficient. Whenever you make a successful attack against a target using the chosen Exotic Weapon or weapon from the chosen group, you treat your target's Damage Reduction as if it were 10 points lower when determining the results of your attack. This replaces the effects of the Penetrating Attack Talent. Greater Weapon Focus Prerequisite: ''Weapon Focus (Chosen Weapon) Choose one Exotic Weapon or weapon group with which you're proficient. You gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls with the chosen Exotic Weapon or weapon from the chosen group. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by the Weapon Focus feat. You may select this Talent multiple times. Each time you select this Talent, it applies to a different Exotic Weapon or weapon group. '''Greater Weapon Specialization' Prerequisites: 'Greater Weapon Focus' (Chosen Weapon), Weapon Specialization '(Chosen Weapon) Choose one Exotic Weapon or one of the following weapon groups: Advanced Melee Weapons, Heavy Weapons, Pistols, Rifles, or Simple Weapons. You gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls with the chosen Exotic Weapon or a weapon from the chosen group. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by the 'Weapon Specialization Talent. You may select this Talent multiple times. Each time you select this Talent, it applies to a different Exotic Weapon or weapon group. Multiattack Proficiency (Heavy Weapons) Whenever you make multiple attacks with any type of Heavy Weapon as a Full-Round Action (See Full Attack), you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by 2. You can take this Talent multiple times; each time you take this Talent, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by an additional 2. Multiattack Proficiency (Rifles) Whenever you make multiple attacks with any type of Rifle as a Full-Round Action (See Full Attack), you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by 2. You can take this Talent multiple times; each time you take this Talent, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by an additional 2. Additional Weapon Master Talents Extended Threat Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisite: Weapon Focus (Chosen Weapon) When using a ranged weapon eligible to make Attacks of Opportunity, you Threaten all squares within a 2-square radius. Ferocious Assault ' ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Prerequisites: '''Controlled Burst, Base Attack Bonus +12 Once per encounter, when making an Autofire attack, you can treat the attack as a 6 square cone. Making this attack consumes 20 shots from the Weapon's Power Pack. Multiattack Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Whenever you make multiple attacks with any type of Simple Weapon as a Full-Round Action (See Full Attack), you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by 2. You can take this Talent multiple times; each time you take this Talent, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by an additional 2. Two-For-One Throw Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisite: Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons) As a Standard Action, you can throw two weapons simultaneously. Both weapons target the same enemy or target square and are thrown with one hand. Make separate attack rolls for each weapon, each at a -10 penalty. The weapons must be similar, such as two Grenades or two Knives, and they must be no larger than one size category smaller than you. The attack cannot exceed Short Range (Typically 8 squares).Category:Talent Trees Category:Elite Trooper Talent Trees